


О «ЁльДжоне» и влиянии фанатских настроений

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Сонёль преспокойно занял место за ноутбуком, бросая насмешливый взгляд на не закрытые макнэ вкладки браузера. Улыбка его медленно померкла – открыты были фансервисные фотографии их двоих с Элем. Те самые, что собирался сейчас найти он сам.
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Lee Sungyeol





	О «ЁльДжоне» и влиянии фанатских настроений

Прошло то время, когда поутру Сонгю приходилось буквально расталкивать сонных одногруппников, чтобы заставить их хотя бы подняться на ноги и доплестись до кухни, если не проснуться. Собственно, теперь от лидера и побудка парней не зависела, так как каждый день начинался одинаково…

\- Сонёль-хён! – возмущенный вскрик макнэ, заглянувшего в комнату обозначенного старшего, раздражал даже Дону, что уж говорить о Мёнсу, разбуженном и рассерженном еще пять минут назад стараниями все того же Сонёля. А сам Ли был чувствителен исключительно к прикосновениям, но не к разговорам на повышенных тонах, раз сам ими грешил, поэтому только лениво отмахнулся.

\- Макнэ, иди отсюда, не мешайся, – будь Сонёль немного более пластичным, он бы наверняка обвился вокруг сделавшего попытку сбежать Эля, но цепкой хватки и театрального шёпота «лежи!» на ухо это не отменило.

\- Хён, ты ведешь себя неприлично!

\- И это говорит мне мелочь, открывшая дверь без стука и чуть ли не ногами топающая? Сгинь, Сонджон.

\- Сонёль-хён, ты идиот, - младший сжал руки в кулаки, имея вид скорее растрепанного воробья, чем разъяренной фурии, и сбежал с поля боя.

Перебранка, может, и показалась бы серьезной, не происходи подобное ежедневно вторую неделю, после всех воспитательных бесед, нагоняев и попыток разобраться в происходящем. Объявленный внештатным психологом Дону уже попытался все ненавязчиво выяснить, Ухён – выбить силой, Сонгю – потребовать на правах лидера, Хоя – спросить неожиданно и напрямик, зажав в углу. Но ни один из способов не помогал. После приезда в общежитие конфликтная парочка по очереди залипала перед ноутбуком, высматривая что-то полными энтузиазма и праведного гнева взглядами, после чего Сонджон истерил, Сонёль сходил с ума, а Мёнсу стонал от отчаяния, оказавшись между двух огней. Ведь эти двое попеременно приставали к нему, что на сцене, что дома, с учетом соседства с Сонёлем – круглосуточно. Эль даже привык просыпаться от того, что ему на грудь давит тяжесть головы старшего, а над ухом раздаются возмущенные реплики младшего, явно недовольного сложившимся положением дел. Мёнсу радовался только одному – по жребию третьим в их комнате стал мирный в ночное время Дону, а не Сонджон, иначе Ким бы оперативно лишился рассудка.

\- Эй, Ли Сонджон! – лидер в последнее время совсем не стеснялся гонять макнэ по мелким поручениям в ответ на утренние концерты. Сонгю был не против поэксплуатировать еще и Сонёля, но тот только ехидно отвечал и задания игнорировал, в отличие от младшего. Вот и сейчас, пока Сонджон скрылся из гостиной, чтобы выслушать очередной приказ старшего, Сонёль преспокойно занял его место за ноутбуком, бросая насмешливый взгляд на не закрытые макнэ вкладки браузера. Улыбка его медленно померкла – открыты были фансервисные фотографии их двоих с Элем. Те самые, что собирался сейчас найти он сам.  
Осторожно заглянув в экран через плечо Ли, заставший все недавние события Мёнсу хмыкнул и сбежал к себе, забаррикадировав дверь. Если его догадки были верны, дело принимало скверный оборот.

\- Эль-а! Открой ты уже чертову дверь! – Сонёль битый час пытался дозваться до Мёнсу, но тот сперва бросил недовольное «нет», а потом и вовсе перестал реагировать. Дону по такому случаю давно нашел себе убежище в комнате Сонгю и Ухёна, в то время как Ли-старший не сдавался. В последнюю очередь он хотел провести ночь в гостиной общежития, когда диван уже облюбовал выставленный из своей комнаты Сонджон.

\- Хён, прекрати, он не откроет. 

\- Мелочи слова не давали, - не прекращая стучать и снова начиная жалобно ныть «открой, Эль-а, Мёнсу-я, Мёнсу», фыркнул Сонёль.

\- А ты ему уже надоел, смирись!

Вечный школьник медленно развернулся, предупреждающе глядя на школьника недавнего.

\- Только посмей…

\- Конечно, он не в восторге, ты же постоянно к нему липнешь, это ненормально, - не обращая внимания на недобрые взгляды, закончил макнэ.

\- Вообще-то, мы друзья, и это только фансервис.

\- Особенно объятия по ночам! – приподнявшись на своём диване, Сонджон с осуждением смотрел снизу-вверх на нервно облизывающегося Сонёля.

\- На себя посмотри! Не я же млею, когда Мёнсу меня обнимает, - не остался тот в долгу, и младший вспыхнул.

\- Но он сам! И это точно фансервис…

\- И чего ты тогда взъелся, если просто фансервис?! - старший подался вперёд, опираясь руками на спинку дивана. Макнэ озадаченно молчал, настороженно поглядывая на него.

\- Значит, между вами ничего нет, - констатировал Сонёль, наконец понизивший голос до положенного ночью шёпота.

\- Как и между вами, - откликнулся Сонджон, жмурясь от неожиданности, когда ему осторожно поправили растрепавшуюся чёлку.

\- Глупый макнэ, - прежде чем завалиться рядом на диван, старший легко щелкнул младшего по лбу.

\- Сам ты глупый, хён. Веришь во всякие фанатские россказни. 

\- Сонджон, только не начинай снова… А если бы они кричали «ЁльДжон ис риал», ты бы тоже повелся? – сложно было не заметить хитрецу в голосе Сонёля, но брошенный на него взгляд макнэ оказался задумчивым и серьезным, в противоположность легкомысленной улыбке.

Хотя Мёнсу не ощущал на себе привычной тяжести чужих конечностей, его все равно разбудило громкое восклицание Сонджона где-то за стеной.

\- Сонёль-хён!

Мёнсу оглядел пустующую комнату сонным взглядом, запоздало вспоминая, что вчера запер дверь.

\- Макнэ, не мешайся, еще не готово, - голос Сонёля был обыденно бодр и не без недовольства, но появившиеся в нем новые интонации заставили Эля насторожиться и тотчас направиться к источнику шума.

\- Хён, ты ведешь себя неприлично! – смеясь, возмущался младший, как оказалось, на кухне.

\- И это говоришь мне ты, мелочь? – удивление Сонёля сейчас можно было легко понять: макнэ, все еще помятый со сна и в чужой рубашке без ярлыка, но уже начавший стрелять глазами, медленно облизывал чайную ложке с остатками сливок из кофе на ней. И, главное, глядя на Сонёля.

Мёнсу замер на пороге, явственно замечая, как проглотил ком в горле Хоя, остановившийся рядом, Сонгю спрятал лицо в ладонях, что-то смущённо-протестующе лепеча, Ухён закрыл ему еще и уши для надежности, а Дону коротко и нервно рассмеялся. Не обошел Эль вниманием и переглядывания довольной произведенным эффектом парочки, прежде чем сделать пару шагов назад и перевести дыхание. Вряд ли утренние подъемы сильно изменятся, подумал Мёнсу. Но куда отчетливее он понял, что не стоило прошлым вечером перед сном смотреть фотографии по тэгу «ЁльДжон».


End file.
